


“I can kick your ass any day.”

by snacc_noir



Series: Prompt me cowards: Tumblr Ficlets [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension, ladrien flirt they do no arguing with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snacc_noir/pseuds/snacc_noir
Summary: Ladybug has no idea why Adrien's in a wax closet with her during an akuma attack, but she's not complaining.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Prompt me cowards: Tumblr Ficlets [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738810
Comments: 5
Kudos: 105





	“I can kick your ass any day.”

**Author's Note:**

> knightleywriting asked:
> 
> 8 and j
> 
> 8 - “Make me”
> 
> j- Canon

“ _Adrien_?! What are you doing here?!”

Something Marinette has learnt from panic, pink-cheeks, and her close friend _humiliation_ , is that around Adrien Agreste, there’s a point where her mouth has to _shut up_.

Except Marinette isn’t Marinette right now.

—Well, she is, obviously, but _he_ doesn’t know that.

Adrien thinks _Ladybug_ isthe audacious monster who _dares_ shout, “Get out!” at his undeserving, gorgeous face in the wax storage room of Musée Grévin, seconds after seeing him.

Besides the utter devastation that comes a second after delivering her regret, it doesn’t subtract the bizarreness of her classmate—seemingly just as panicked to see her as she is him—in a pantry of wax on a Sunday afternoon during an akuma activated by wax-sculpting perfectionism.

“Wh- _Sorry!”_ she ‘recovers’, the door slamming shut behind her. The beady light flickers above them and casts a shadow under Adrien’s agape mouth. “You surprised me! That’s all! Not often you see the world famous model Adrien Agreste in a storage room full of wax heads and body parts! Haha! My lucky day! Not that I’m lucky, I mean, oh that’s awkward; I’m Ladybug. But you know that. We’ve met before. We’re friends! Ha! Wait, _are_ we friends? I don’t know. I’m sorry! I’ll just—” ‘ _shut up shut up shut up’_ , “Hang on, why are you here?”

Adrien’s jaw is limp. His eyes are majestically pretty but searching as he looks at her. There’s a light flair to the skin of his cheeks as he clears his throat.

“First of all, I’d love to be friends. Second, I was just visiting the museum.”

“Right! Yes, of course.” She nods. Like, five times. It’s very embarrassing. “And, the, uh, room of wax limbs?”

“Oh! That! Yeah,” he also nods, except only twice because he’s much more suave, “Chat Noir told me to hide just a minute ago, actually. He’s super caring like that.”

He must have done that before detransforming, she realises. He was quite close to his last beep last time she saw him, so it was a risk stopping for Adrien. At least both are fine and the former’s identity is safe.

“Right, sorry for yelling.”

He laughs. The _nerve_ of him: does he not know what that sound does to a girl’s heart?

“It’s okay. I didn’t mind.”

She giggles away the blush. “Oh? You didn’t mind a bit of authority, did you?”

Adrien shrugs, a smirk playing at his lips as the awkward tension fizzles away from their sudden comfort with each other. She’s not Marinette right now - this won’t come to bite her back at school tomorrow. Technically, she’s free to say _whatever_ —

“You could say I don’t mind a lady who can kick ass.”

She gasps, inaudibly.

And for a fleeting second, that confident and offly-familiar grin droops with regret before she blurts,

“I can kick your ass any day.”

Adrien gasps, loudly.

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

What. Was. Going. _On_.

Her earrings beep.

Oh!

Oh oh! Akuma attack! Destransforming and meeting Chat back at the entrance for round two! _That’s_ what she should be focusing on!

Not Adrien’s ass!

As his eyes slink to her noisy jewellery, she does the only thing she can. She intrudes their moment confidently with a cocked hip and her next conmand,

“Now get out.”

His grin is derisive and his green eyes are sharp.

He leans in, leaving less room between them.

“Make me.”

_He did not just-_

Ladybug’s yoyo falls with a clunk, rosebud mouth rounding in the purest of incredulity. A beat passes, a second, and finally a third, before the senses that went for a hike return with a passionate,

“ _Make you?!_ ”

He seems _delighted_ by her squeak, if anything.

But seeing that pride, that _snark_ , she doesn’t falter. Instead, she rises on the balls of her feet, chin tilting, eyebrows inward, and takes Adrien in by one sweep of a powerful glance.

“Fine.” Another beep. He smirks wider. “If you’re going to be stubborn, Adrien. I’ll ‘make you’.”

She whips her yoyo out, strapping it around him and securing it defiantly. The door is kicked open and the tied teen spins out the threshold by the hand of the yoyo. He catches his balance before meeting her smile with one of his own.

“Go hide somewhere else, _friend_.”

The door slams.

Light engulfs her.

Marinette breathes heavily with her back moulded with the door.

Now isn’t the time to overthink. After the akuma attack, maybe she’d have some time to dwell:

What on _earth_ was that?!

**Author's Note:**

> [ tumblr](https://snacc-noir.tumblr.com/)


End file.
